Jeremy's Wish
by Theyunglord
Summary: Jeremy and Tyler love each other deeply, but Tyler is technically dead and nature didn't give Jeremy the equipment to create life anyway. Still, Jeremy wants a family with the man he loves and he's disinclined to let either life or death get in his way; not when there's another option. Warning: Slash, M!preg


**_A/N:_ **Hello Jyler fans out there! So this is my first ever fanfic and I've really been in love with this pairing for a while now. I've written the intros for two other pieces but they were really ambitious and I decided to start with something a little more manageable. I'm really proud of this so far, I think it will do nicely for my maiden story. And I really hope you guys like it too.

This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I decided that breaking this story into chapters is the best way to go.

The story that inspired me to write this was DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD's story "I'd like to have His Babies..." So I would just like to thank them for that.

And now a few notes

**Notes:**  
Our Characters have graduated high school, and most of them still live in Mystic Falls (I think, I'm not actually sure yet)

This story will disregard most if not all of season 4, or not. Again I'm not entirely sure, just bear with me as I find my footing.

**Warning!**:

This story is Slash and contains graphic sexual content!

This story is an eventual M!Preg, so yeah, that's what you're signing on for.

Please review whether you like the story or not. No Flames please.

Subscribe or favorite! It would make my day to know even one person found this story enjoyable.

Now to the actual damn story.

* * *

The Inkling: Unexpected

"You feel so good babe." Tyler whispered into Jeremy's ear as he slowly bobbed up and down on Tyler's hard cock. This was a relatively special position; reserved for when Jeremy was feeling particularly close to Tyler and was eager to make love with him. So when Tyler found himself with his pale lover's feet on his knees, and his back reclining against Tyler's chest, he knew his baby was pleased with him.

While Tyler wasn't exactly sure what he had done to earn this reward, he certainly wasn't going to try and figure it out now. Not when Jeremy's tight hole was giving his meaty cock such a warm welcome, not with Jeremy moaning Tyler's name the way he is now. Tyler was enjoying his reward way too much to contemplate the meaning behind it. Besides he'd find out soon enough, no secrets existed between them.

Tyler leaned back on his hands for support and began to move his hips upwards, which plunged his cock further into his lover... This. Set. Jeremy. Off.

"Oh, oh god! Tyler fuck me!" Jeremy cried though gritted teeth. Jeremy wrapped one arm around the back of Tyler's head and grabbed a fist full of jet black hair, while placing his other hand in the spaces of Tyler's fingers. "Oh baby I'm so close," Jeremy's usually alabaster cheeks were flushed red; as if someone had set fire to a field of cotton.

This part Tyler loved the most, the feeling of power; the power to bring mind numbing pleasure to the person he loved more than anything else in this world. Jeremy was in Tyler's bed, with Tyler's hard cock in his willing body, screaming Tyler's name. All the pleasure Jeremy was feeling was because of Tyler, and in moments like these he felt so powerful; like he could do anything. "That's -ugh- good baby. Let go, come for me!" Tyler wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist and stroked Jeremy's leaking cock.

Jeremy knew he was finished

With a breathy wail Jeremy exploded, his cum flying out of his dick and pelting his chest before it began to slide down his sweaty torso.

Jeremy's orgasm made his inner walls convulse and massage Tyler's tan dick even more. Tyler felt like Jeremy's hole was suckling at the base of his cock and was begging to be filled. So Tyler leaned forward, grabbed Jeremy by his hips and continued to pound his hole into submission. Jeremy began moaning again, his body even more sensitive and radiant in its post-orgasmic bliss. Tyler's hands were large and uncompromising and Jeremy knew from experience that he couldn't escape Tyler's hold even if he wanted to.

The sound of Tyler's large, tan balls smacking against Jeremy's creamy ass filled the room, and with a howl Tyler released a torrent of cum deep inside Jeremy, filling him up and making him blush even deeper.

"Shit." Tyler cursed as he felt himself shoot his load deep inside of his panting, spent boyfriend.

Tyler fell backwards taking Jeremy with him; panting and breathless, Tyler nuzzled his nose into Jeremy's neck and inhaled deeply, before assaulting it with ravishing kisses. Jeremy writhed on top of Tyler as the older male went to work on Jeremy's neck, reminding him how loving his baby could be sometimes.

Tyler refused to relinquish his hold on Jeremy's hips; however, not until he was sure he had released every drop of his thick hybrid semen inside of his glowing lover. Jeremy was fine with it; he wouldn't be able to move anyway; not after Tyler took him so thoroughly. Besides that, Jeremy had a favorite part too.

And this was it.

Jeremy loved the moments after, when they were both spent and too tired to move so they would just lie on top of each other in whatever position they ended with. He loved feeling Tyler so deep inside of him, loved feeling every inch of his manhood; and he especially loved it when Tyler made a point to fill his body with as much of his manly seed as possible.

He loved how his strong arms wrapped around him protectively and how his large hands would smooth down his body lustfully. It was moments like these that made Jeremy feel so sexy, so loved, so wanted.

So Jeremy laid there and let Tyler love him the best way he could, the way only _he_ could. Jeremy tried to steady his breathing as Tyler's kisses to his neck became slower and less frequent, and his hands began to loosen their grip on Jeremy's hips.

"You still with me baby?" Tyler whispered into Jeremy's ear sensually.

When no response was heard Tyler sucked Jeremy's earlobe into his mouth and gave it a gentle tug with his teeth.

A sound somewhere between a moan and a hum of acknowledgement left Jeremy's mouth.

Tyler chuckled before rolling him and Jeremy over, and then he carefully removed himself from Jeremy. Tyler hoisted Jeremy's butt in the air and gently massaged Jeremy's scalp with his fingertips reminding his lover to keep his head on the bed and to arch his back for him just how he liked it.

"Mmmmm, Not this againnnn." Jeremy whined sleepily

"Shhhhh, you know I love watching my handiwork," Tyler watched in silent amazement as his seed trickled out of Jeremy's abused hole and ran down his thighs. "God Damn it, that's so fucking hot!" Tyler moaned as he palmed Jeremy's beautiful ass, before smacking his right cheek with his palm.

"Ah!" Jeremy screamed, the slap catching him by surprise. "You're an animal!"

"Only for you beautiful," Tyler kissed the burning globe in apology, then kissed up his spine before he started licking the shell of Jeremy's ear, making him giggle. "Turn over babe, I wanna see your face" Tyler cooed as he hovered above Jeremy

Jeremy rolled over blushing and looked at Tyler through his eyelashes, driving Tyler mad with love. "Damn it Jer, you are so beautiful." Tyler leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Jeremy's awaiting pink lips. "I love you so much." Tyler said against Jeremy's lips.

"I love you too Ty" Jeremy said. Jeremy turned around and pushed his back against Tyler's chest. Tyler put his arm around his love and Jeremy put his on top of Tyler's.

"You going to sleep on me already" Tyler joked, kissing Jeremy's shoulder.

"You really wore me out Ty, I'm gonna feel you for days baby." Jeremy said in a sultry voice.

"You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to take you again." Tyler mock threatened.

"Mmmm, you filled me up so much today I thought I was gonna burst." Jeremy said, trying to wind Tyler up.

"God damn it Jeremy! Didn't you here a word I said?" Tyler protested as he nuzzled his neck and rubbed his growing cock between Jeremy's still moist cheeks. "Besides I know you love it as much as I do" Tyler said in a low seductive voice.

"Yeah I do, it's a good thing I can't get pregnant." Jeremy laughed, the thought ridiculous; and then slightly less so.

"Yeah, your right. As much as we've been going at it," Tyler chuckled. "You would have been pregnant with a whole litter of hybrid puppies by now." Tyler said as he nipped Jeremy's ear with his teeth.

"Ahhhh, Don't say that!" Jeremy whined and squirmed in protest before turning over to face Tyler.

"What? Would having my children really be so bad?" Tyler questioned rubbing Jeremy's waist with his hand.

"Not that silly, the puppies' thing. It Kinda wierded me out" Jeremy explained placatingly before Kissing Tyler in reassurance.

"Could you imagine though?" Tyler said, running his hand down Jeremy's belly.

"Not really," Jeremy answered honestly. "Which would you rather have, a boy or a girl?" Jeremy asked.

"Boy, definitely" Tyler responded. Jeremy looked at him puzzled. "I just want to give my son all the things I never had growing up as a boy ; direction, love, affection and a father who's worth a damn." Tyler explained.

"I get it, both our dads died before we figured out who they wanted us to be" Jeremy sympathized.

"Exactly!" Tyler's eyes lit up and he kissed Jeremy tenderly.

"What was that for?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"I just," Tyler froze thinking of what to say. "I just love how you get me."

Jeremy smiled at that; his boyfriend could be such a sap sometimes and Jeremy loved him for it.

"…But whatever it was," Tyler continued "I would love it, because half of it would be you" Tyler said.

When Tyler said things like that Jeremy wanted to tear his clothes off and go another five rounds with his loving boyfriend.

Jeremy hastily connected their lips; it didn't take much to get them going. Even a hypothetical situation like this was enough.

Jeremy pulled away thinking, "It would be great having a child that's ours, like really ours." Jeremy admitted, "If we did have a son, I'd want him to have your strength of will and your strong jaw and your athleticism"

Tyler smiled at that, his ego stoked.

"Yeah, well I'd want him to have your sense of humor, your beautiful brown eyes and your artistic ability." Tyler said.

"You can draw too." Jeremy interjected

"Yeah but, baby have you seen your sketches? You blow me away." Tyler said honestly.

"Yeah I do ok" Jeremy said before he took Tyler's hand kissing each of his knuckles as Tyler watched him curiously.

For a while they laid there in silence, and in that silence the reality of their situation began to pull at their dreams of a family of their own.

Jeremy glanced at Tyler, there were no tears in his eyes but Tyler could read the sadness.

"Jer, you know I would love to start a family with you. But you're a man and even if you weren't..." Tyler froze; he hated having to remind Jeremy of what he was

because he knew it hurt him to have to hear it. "Baby, I'm dead."

Jeremy wasn't as fazed as Tyler was expecting him to be.

"I know that, believe me I haven't forgotten, it's just..." Jeremy paused "I just get caught up in these fantasies of us with our own kids and sometimes they're really strong, you know?"

"Yeah I know" Tyler placed his lips on Jeremy. He was going to keep it chaste but then Jeremy was stroking his length. "Woah, I thought you said you were tired, not that I'm complaining."

"I was, but all this talk about baby making kind of put me in the mood again." Jeremy locked eyes with Tyler as he continued to harden him.

Tyler stared at his boyfriend before he threw his leg over Tyler's waist and straddled him. He loved when Jeremy took control. Jeremy leaned down and kissed Tyler before shuffling down his body and concealing himself with the covers, leaving the upper half of Tyler's body exposed. Tyler's been around the block a few times and he knew no one could suck cock like Jeremy.

In the darkness provided by the bed sheets Jeremy started by lifting Tyler's cock and licking his sac eagerly, eliciting an array of profanity from his panting boyfriend.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tyler moaned, his hands reaching under the covers and combing through Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy gently sucked one of Tyler's balls into his eager mouth and moved it around with his tongue just the way Tyler liked it.

After feeling like he's teased Tyler enough on that front, Jeremy moved on to the main event. He licked a long trail from the base of Tyler's cock to the head and sucked passionately at the tip making Tyler arch his back off the bed.

Jeremy continued to suckle at the tip as he savored the taste of Tyler's precum. He wouldn't ever tell anyone this, but months of swallowing Tyler's hybrid semen had caught up with him; and now his eyes would roll to the back of his head whenever he got so much as a taste of Tyler's delicious cum.

He sucked Tyler's tip one more time then released it with a satisfying 'pop' before kissing it lovingly a few times for good measure. Raising his head and taking a deep breath, Jeremy swallowed Tyler's length slowly, a little bit at a time.

Tyler moved his hands from Jeremy's hair to the back of his neck and pushed his lover further down his shaft.

"That's it baby, feel every inch of me sliding down your throat" Tyler said, his neck falling backwards in ecstasy.

Jeremy hummed, both in acknowledgement and in an effort to increase Tyler's pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down on Tyler's shaft and swallowed so his throat muscles could massage Tyler's cock and bring him closer to release. Jeremy put everything he had into that blow job, Tyler was a good man who loved Jeremy fiercely and he deserved all the pleasure Jeremy could provide for him.

"Shit, I'm coming Jeremy! I'm almost there!"

Jeremy quickened his pace and increased his suction at the news of Tyler's impending climax, eager to receive his gooey reward for his efforts.

"Fuck!"

It was the last thing Jeremy heard before Tyler exploded inside his mouth. The sheer volume was incredible. Jeremy just kept still and stroked Tyler's tan rod, desperate for every drop Tyler could provide, a little escaping and running down his chin.

After he collected the cum Tyler had released into his mouth, he rose slowly into a kneeling position and unveiled himself from under the sheets.

Tyler's irises burned Yellow as his hybrid domination complex was peaked.

"Come here." Tyler ordered

Jeremy climbed up Tyler's body and looked Tyler in his glowing eyes.

Tyler scanned Jeremy's eyes; there was lust, love and most importantly right now, submission.

"Open your mouth, show me." Tyler said, Grabbing Jeremy's chin with his pointer finger and thumb.

Jeremy slowly opened his mouth to reveal the gulf of thick cum Tyler had released into his mouth.

"Good, now swallow it" Tyler said, his burning eyes still locked on Jeremy.

Jeremy simply tilted his head back and let the thick fluid slide down his throat as he savored every morsel.

Tyler took his thumb and swiped the stray glob that escaped Jeremy's mouth and placed it in front of Jeremy's face.

Jeremy took Tyler's thumb into his mouth and sucked on it lustfully, not breaking his eye contact with Tyler. Tyler removed his thumb from Jeremy's mouth after he had cleaned it before tracing Jeremy's lower lip and stroking his cheek with it lovingly.

"Good, very good" Tyler said lovingly.

Sated, Tyler's wolf aspect retreated into his subconscious and Tyler's eyes dimmed until they were their natural brown color.

Tyler's head fell back and hit the pillow beneath him. "Damn Jer! You're the fucking best you know that?"

Jeremy just leaned down and kissed Tyler's chest in agreement before thinking back to what he had just done. Swallowing Tyler's cum like that, his thick cum, which most likely meant it was packed with millions of hard working Tyler sperm. Each one a potential child for them both.

"You alright baby?" Tyler asked through heavy eyelids. He was clearly tired.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" Jeremy responded, "We should get some rest, I have to be home soon"

"K" Tyler agreed.

Jeremy placed his head on Tyler's chest and Tyler dragged the covers over both of them before wrapping his arm around his lover.

Jeremy felt Tyler's breathing even out and then cease entirely; a side effect of being dead he was sure. But Jeremy couldn't sleep; the wheels in his head were spinning too loudly.

* * *

Alright Folks that's the end of chapter one! Again I encourage you all to review and what not. Believe me, it makes me want to post updates faster. Yes, that's me extorting you all for reviews and it's my modus operandi. Seriously though reviews are wicked appreciated, thank you for giving this story your time. I look forward to the upcoming chapters and for your continued readership. Byeeeeeeee


End file.
